


SWEET CATCH!

by sisstrider



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, Pesterlog, nepeta is smooth as hell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-17
Updated: 2014-03-17
Packaged: 2018-01-16 03:29:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1330258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sisstrider/pseuds/sisstrider
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nepeta tries to confess her feelings to Karkat, but it doesn't go too well and she makes a nice save.</p>
            </blockquote>





	SWEET CATCH!

arsenicCatnip [AC] began trolling carcinoGeneticist [CG]

AC: :33 < *ac waves at karkat in gr33ting and comes up*  
CG: WHAT DO YOU WANT.  
AC: :33 < uh  
AC: :33 < *ac has purroblems talking all of a sudden*  
AC: :33 < can i tell you something?  
CG: WHAT THE FUCK DOES THAT EVEN MEAN? YOU DO KNOW THAT ASKING TO TELL ME SOMETHING IS STILL TELLING ME SOMETHING, RIGHT?  
CG: THAT QUESTION IS COMPLETELY FUCKING USELESS.  
AC: :33 < its hard to say but  
AC: :33 < *ac furrows her lip in determination*  
AC: :33 < just beclawse its kind of embarrassing doesn't mean i shouldnt try!  
CG: TRY WHAT?  
CG: YOU'RE MAKING THIS HUGE FUCKING DEAL ABOUT HOW HARD IT IS TO SAY BUT NOT SAYING IT.  
CG: IF THIS WAS A MOVIE, THIS IS THE PART WHERE ALL THE MOVIEGOERS WOULD SLIDE THEIR ASSES TO THE EDGE OF THEIR SEATS AND GO HMMMMMMMMMMMMMM.  
AC: :33 < *ac laughs a little at karkats moviegoer impurrsonation*  
AC: :33 < but i guess youre right   
AC: :33 < because  
AC: :33 < <3  
CG: WHAT IN THE UNHOLY MOTHER OF SHIT IS THAT.  
CG: A HEART?  
CG: ARE YOU TRYING TO SAY YOU'RE FLUSHED FOR ME OR SOMETHING?  
AC: :33 < what? no!  
AC: :33 < youre looking at it wrong, its a happy cat!  
CG: OH. I MUST HAVE LOOKED LIKE AN EGOTISTICAL DOUCHE FOR THINKING YOU LIKED ME THEN.  
AC: :33 < well youre still a good furiend!  
CG: I GUESS.  
CG: SO WHAT'S THE IMPORTANT THING YOU WERE GOING TO TELL ME?  


arsenicCatnip [AC] ceased trolling carcinoGeneticist [CG]

CG: WHAT THE FUCK JUST HAPPENED.


End file.
